


Better Than Tea

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BlackxZamasu, Goku Black - Freeform, M/M, blamasu, zamasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Black has been feeling strange around his future self for a while now. Can he convince Zamasu that this mortal body isn't as awful as it seems? Perhaps these desires weren't just for mortals after all. (Black x Zamasu)





	Better Than Tea

The thought had crossed his mind many times. The thought of eliminating all mortals across all universes. But . . . he’d had no means to do it. Strong as he was compared to his other Kai brethren, he was nothing against the Gods of Destruction. He would lose to them in a hurry and his efforts would have all been for naught. If only there had been a way for him to surpass the limits of his body and grow stronger. . . but he hadn’t come across anything of the sort and had thus resigned himself to the fate he’d been dealt. Day in and day out he made tea for Gowasu, the current Supreme Kai to whom he served as apprentice. He listened to the old man’s ramblings of peace and patience. There was no justice in allowing the mortals to run amok. What purpose did they serve if they did nothing to stop the destruction of nature itself?

Yet now this man stood before him. This man who looked every bit like a mortal man, and yet. . . there was something about him that was not quite right. He had killed Gowasu with apparent ease, his hand encased in a very familiar energy that dissipated as his smirk stretched wider across his face.

“You wanted to do this yourself, didn’t you?” This man’s voice was just as unfamiliar as his face. Yes, yes he had also wanted to do this himself. He’d wanted to do this for so incredibly long . . . but would he really be able to admit to something like that out loud? How did this mortal know about those thoughts? Those desires? How much did he really know?

“Here. With this, you’re now the Supreme Kai.” The stranger removed one of his own earrings and held it out for Zamasu to take. The earrings he recognized immediately. Green Potara. . . those were definitely Gowasu’s earrings! But how? He’d watched them disappear right before his eyes along with Gowasu’s body as it turned to dust!

Yet. . . he wanted to take it. Why would he not accept something he’d wanted for so long? Perhaps it was all a strange dream, but there was no sense in denying himself this opportunity, real or not. Zamasu reached out a hesitant hand, slowly taking the earring from him as he rose to his feet.

“Who are you?” Zamasu narrowed his eyes nervously at this stranger. Who was it who was able to so easily enter the realm of the Kais and kill the Supreme Kai? There was something so familiar about him, but he’d certainly never met someone like this.

“I’m you.”

“. . . me??” He was visibly taken aback. Who wouldn’t be after a response like that?

“I’ve traveled from the past for our justice. . . I need you.” He reached out a hand as if offering a shake, that same mischievous grin playing on his lips. 

Something like this seemed so suspicious and yet. . . it all made sense. The familiar ki, the knowledge of his darkest desires . . . if he was from another timeline, he must have found a means to obtain greater strength. 

Zamasu took his hand briefly before they both embraced each other. It felt as though they’d known each other for a long while now. This was himself. Himself from another time. No longer was he alone. No longer would he have to serve tea to an ignorant and complacent god.

* * *

It had been a long while since that initial meeting. They’d eliminated the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kais across all universes. Now they had settled down on a planet in Universe 7 called ‘Earth’. The planet itself was lovely, but the mortals inhabiting it were, of course, awful. Some of the worst, really. He’d heard from Black (the name had come from the mortals, who had decided to call his other self ‘Goku Black’) about the mortals of this world and the mortal known as Goku, whose body he had stolen. Having now met Goku himself and seen how he didn’t stand a chance against Black, he really didn’t seem as impressive as his other half made him out to be. Saiyans were interesting enough, but was it really worth it to become the mortals they so despised? Even though he and Black were the same being, they had very different ideas on how to handle their ‘Zero Mortals Plan’. Well, it mattered not. They worked well enough together and had very nearly completed their plan already. 

“We’re so close. . .” Black looked at his hands, that same grin he always wore stretched across his face. “I never imagined it would be finished so quickly. The ever-growing strength from this body is really unlike anything else.” He clenched his fists tightly before raising his gaze to his counterpart, who was seated at the table out on the deck. “We will rule the universes together. We are the only gods and soon we will be the only beings remaining. All of the worlds across all universes will finally be able to heal and return to their former beauty. There will no longer be senseless violence and misuse of the power granted by the gods of old. Justice will be served.”

They’d discussed this plan over and over again, relishing in their dream as they slaughtered millions across the various universes. Yet every time he heard Black talk about it, he felt a tingling sensation run from the base of his skull to the end of his spine. They were close. This was real. “It really is amazing how we were able to accomplish so much in such a short time. Our will shall become reality once and for all. No more injustice. No more evil.”

“Because we want the same thing.” Black leaned back against the railing, closing his eyes briefly as a breeze caught his hair. “We knew what we wanted. We’ve wanted this for a while and we have the strength and means to do it.” He opened his eyes again, once more focusing on Zamasu. “You with your immortality and me with my limitless potential for strength. No one can oppose us. Even the Saiyans who came here from the past are nothing compared to me.” He approached the table, carefully placing his hands flat atop its surface so as not to disturb Zamasu’s cup of tea. “No one compares to me. Not anymore.”

“Hm. . .” Zamasu gave his other half a blank stare, “It still bothers me a bit that you have a mortal’s body for this. Makes us hypocrites in a way, but. . . well, if that’s what it takes, then it’s fine.” He also worried that somehow that mortal body would corrupt his spirit and his mind. How much of him was really himself from the past? What was it that was transferred? His brain? His spirit? His ideals? There was no way for them to know and now that they had destroyed the super dragon balls, there was no way for them to even ask. Hopefully nothing bad would come of it.

“I’m putting this body to far better use than a mortal ever could.” Black didn’t really seem bothered by the comment, but his grin had fallen away. “Even if this body would die, your body is forever.” He stood up straight again and rounded the table, now standing behind Zamasu. “As this body grows older, you and I can use the power of fusion to become a supreme, immortal being. We can rule together for all eternity.” Black reached his arm past Zamasu’s face, grasping the cup that sat on the table and bringing it to his lips for a drink.

“What are you doing? Can’t you just pour your own?” Zamasu furrowed his brows in irritation.

“We are the same, so what does it matter? . . . or do you really see me as a mortal?” Black set the cup down again and stood beside Zamasu, leaning down so they were face to face as he reached out to grasp at his chin, “You do, don’t you? I see the look you give me sometimes. This may be a mortal’s body, but I am a god! I am _you_!!” The thought of being seen as a mortal was disturbing. What an insult!

“What has gotten into you? I only asked why you couldn’t just pour your own cup of tea.” Zamasu moved his head to the side to pull away from the other’s hand. “You seem not yourself lately. Is something bothering you?” He glanced at the glass of tea, his lip curling a bit knowing that a mortal mouth had touched it. What a waste.

“Bothering me?” Black stood upright again, his anger fading almost instantly. “You’re right, that was uncalled for.” He had been feeling strange lately. He’d had all kinds of strange thoughts and visions cross his mind. His dreams had been littered with things a god would never even consider. “I’m fine.” Black pulled at the neck of his shirt as he watched his other self. He could see him eying the glass. He wouldn’t drink it anymore, would he? “Would you even actually fuse with me when the time comes?”

“Why do you keep bringing that up? It will be ages from now - nothing to dwell on at a time like this.” It was getting irritating and Black was standing so close and incessantly nagging him like this. “Why don’t we go find some of the remaining mortals to exterminate? Maybe that will clear your head.” Zamasu moved to stand, but two strong hands on his shoulders kept him in his seat. “What are you-“

“I am you. I am you, but stronger. I am you, but from another timeline.” Black leaned down behind him this time, his hands slipping from Zamasu’s shoulders and sliding down the front of him, his arms crossing over the god’s chest. “Why don’t you accept me as such? I am no mere mortal. . .” Being so close to his future self like this was making his heart beat wildly in his chest. He’d had dreams just like this as well. Was it because he longed for his former body? No, that couldn’t be it at all. Was it because this body was mortal and his future self was still a god? Did humans lust for gods? Is that what this was? Was it lust? So taboo.

“I _do_ accept you.” Zamasu managed an even tone of voice even though he was incredibly confused by what his other self was doing right now. They’d never interacted quite like this before. “It’s just that sometimes your appearance is off-putting. You have the body of a mortal, even though you are a god. I know who you are. I’d have never agreed to this plan to work together if I saw you as only a mortal.” Zamasu rested his hands on the table and kept his gaze forward. He could feel Black’s breath on his left ear and it was an incredibly strange feeling. No one had ever gotten so close. “I really think you should go and clear your head. Your thoughts seem to be running away from you.” They could discuss this again later when Black wasn’t acting so unlike himself.

“Do they?” Black knew he was acting weird, but he’d also been feeling strange for a while now. He had always assumed it was simply because he was in a body not his own, but . . . he only felt strange around his future self. Something about seeing him made him feel this way, and now that he had gotten so close, he didn’t really want to move away just yet. “You say you accept me this way, but your gaze says otherwise. I see that blank stare you give me. Does it hurt you to see my face? Or, perhaps. . . are you jealous of my power?”

“Now you’re being completely ridiculous. An undying body is the ideal for a god. What is the purpose in wiping out all mortals if I cannot be around forever to enjoy it?” Zamasu now turned his head to look his counterpart in the eye, but quickly turned forward once more. Too close. He was entirely too close.

“An undying body. . . that feels no pain.” The words lingered on Black’s lips for a moment as he mulled over the thought. “You cannot feel pain, but can you feel anything else?”

“Anything else? Like wh-“ Zamasu’s eyes widened as he felt something hot and wet at the tip of his left ear. Was that his _mouth_? Zamasu instinctively jerked his head to the side to escape it, but a hand came up to his right cheek to prevent him from doing so. “What are you doing!?” He raised his voice this time, lifting a hand to try and swat him away. Even that was thwarted, though, as Black’s free hand grasped his wrist. 

“I want to know if you can feel it. I want to know if you can feel pleasure even though you cannot feel pain. It’s fine if it’s me, isn’t it? If you really do accept me like you say. . . even if you don’t, allow me to show you what a mortal could never show you.” Black pressed his lips against the tip of Zamasu’s ear before nipping at it with his teeth. Zamasu jerked from that, but didn’t say anything this time. What was going through his mind right now? It was killing him not knowing, and yet he just couldn’t bring himself to ask. If it really wasn’t okay, surely he would try harder to stop him. This body he’d stolen was responding in a very interesting way to what he was doing right now. His heart was beating very quickly, he felt warm all over, and he felt some kind of . . . strange feeling in his groin. Almost like a tingling, but not quite. Perhaps a ‘stirring’ was a better description.

Zamasu’s entire body was tense. He had weird sensations shooting from his ear to the rest of his body as he felt teeth and lips against his skin. What in the world was this about? What was he thinking? Feel pleasure. . . what exactly was it that he had in mind? Surely he wasn’t thinking about- . . . no, it couldn’t be that. The gods had no need for mating like humans and other mortals did. Though. . . that was a mortal’s body his past self was now inhabiting. “Clearly I can feel other things.” He maintained his even tone as best he could, though now he was faltering a bit. How was he supposed to keep his composure in a situation like this? “What are your intentions?” He shuddered and snapped his mouth closed to avoid letting out an embarrassing sound as he felt Black’s tongue trace the lower edge of his ear, stopping only to lick at the earring a bit. It was so inappropriate! And yet. . . he didn’t dislike it. That was probably what bothered him most.

“My intentions?” Black had stopped what he was doing with his mouth so he could answer, his breath ghosting the shell of Zamasu’s ear as he kept his voice low. “I’m not really sure myself. I feel strange around you lately. There are things I want to do. . . these urges I keep getting. I think I want to act on them. I want to try them out.” Black released his hold on Zamasu’s wrist and face before gently grasping his chin to turn his face toward him. “Can I?”

Zamasu furrowed his brows in uncomfortable silence as his face was turned to meet that of his counterpart; that stolen face with an expression that was entirely too serious. So this definitely wasn’t a joke, then? “Urges and things you want to do? Sounds like that mortal body really is causing problems after all.” He could feel Black’s thumb rubbing against his skin. It felt . . . nice? “I don’t think it’s something you should act on at all. You should fight those kinds of mortal urges; they’ll only distract you from our mission.” Zamasu locked his gaze with the cold, black eyes of his other self. He had to be stern in this situation if he was going to calm him down.

“Not act on them?” Black looked frustrated, “But I’ve been fighting them and ignoring them for a while now. Ever since I showed up, in fact, I’ve had those kinds of thoughts in my head. So . . . at least let me try. It’s not like it could hurt you.” He traced Zamasu’s jaw line with the index finger of his free hand, “I’ll even do it while in my rosé form. You like that form, don’t you? It’s a form that can only be obtained by a true god such as myself. I am the only being in existence who can use that form. Don’t you think it’s beautiful?” Black’s voice was low, just above a whisper. The way he spoke with their faces so close together, his eyes now half-lidded . . . Zamasu just couldn’t help but listen and remember that beautiful, rose-colored form his counterpart had taken on during the latest battle. Those Saiyans really were surprised to see such a magnificent form that they themselves could not obtain. A form that only a god could accomplish. . . no, that only _Black_ could accomplish. It really was incredibly beautiful. 

“I. . . yes, it is a beautiful form. . .” Zamasu leaned back slightly when Black appeared to move a bit closer to him. His face was really too close. Zamasu’s heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest and it was getting more and more difficult to maintain eye contact.

“So is that a yes?” Black’s eyes opened fully again, a mischievous grin now gracing his lips.

“What? I never said any such thing!” Zamasu’s face and ears felt hot. Why was he being so pushy about this?

“Maybe you shouldn’t say anything at all.” In one swift motion, Black grasped the back of Zamasu’s head and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. It was brief though, as Black’s lips quickly left to trail down along his jaw and neck, his hand maintaining a firm grip to keep Zamasu from moving way. The idea was that he could please him enough that the Kai wouldn’t want to say no. He hadn’t really said no at all, had he? So surely he must be at least the smallest bit curious. Maybe all of these desires were because of his mortal body . . . so what? This was _his_ body now and he was going to do as he pleased with it!

Zamasu’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words ever left them. His skin was tingling in every place that Black kissed him. He’d never been kissed before; that just wasn’t something the Kai did. But. . . it wasn’t bad, either. “Za-“ He cut himself off, pursing his lips as he slowly reached his hands up to rest them on Black’s back.

“Hm? Are you finally coming around to the idea?” Black practically purred the words right into Zamasu’s ear before nuzzling against him affectionately. “Surely it doesn’t bother you to call out your own name. Go on, say it.” He pulled away from Zamasu’s ear to press their foreheads together and lock eyes with his future self’s gray gaze. “Say it. Say my name. Say _our_ name.”

Zamasu furrowed his brows once more as his fingertips dug into the other god’s back. He’d been calling him Zamasu all this time, but. . . they’d also never done something like this. To call out his own name in pleasure would be . . . awkward at the very least. “Z-Zamasu. . .” 

Black chuckled softly before pulling Zamasu into a hug, his breath hot against his ear as he whispered, “I hear you loud and clear.” After squeezing Zamasu tightly for a moment, he pulled away and slid an arm under the other god’s knees, the other arm wrapping itself around his back for support as he lifted him up out of his seat, “This really isn’t the place for this, right? We don’t need to give the mortals a show.” 

Zamasu’s cheeks and ears were tinted red as he nodded slowly and wrapped his arms up around Black’s neck. Was this really happening? Had he actually agreed to go along with these strange mortal desires? It disgusted him that he actually found himself curious about it. Just the attention to his ear and face alone was enough to make him want more. Was that normal? Was it okay to feel this way?

Black used his foot to open the door leading from the deck into their cabin. Luckily this place was nice and secluded and most mortals had already been eliminated, so they could make as much noise as they wanted. Hopefully those other Saiyans wouldn’t show up again and interrupt, though. His fury would be overwhelming. He finally had an opportunity to explore his curiosities with his future self. His heart was beating like crazy with excitement. Could Zamasu feel it since he was so close right now? Was his heart beating fast, too? He was definitely blushing a lot and not fighting him at all, so that was a good sign at least. They were the same person in the end, so it made sense that what one of them would be curious about, the other would be as well.

It took everything Black had to keep from just dumping Zamasu unceremoniously onto the bed. There was nothing mood-setting about that and he knew full-well his fellow god wouldn’t take kindly to being treated that way. Black took care to place him gently down on the bed, resting his head on one of the pillows. They actually had never shared a bed before. He typically slept in one of the beds in the other rooms because that was what they had decided on. Would that all change after this? “This is much better.” He smirked down at his other self, letting his eyes wander over the other god for a moment, “You look tense. Relax. Remember, it’s not possible for this to hurt you, so what are you nervous about?” 

“You _aren’t_ nervous?” Zamasu instinctively gripped at the sheets beneath him. “Isn’t that more strange? You’re acting as though you’ve done this before. This isn’t something normal, you know. . .” He turned his head to the side so he didn’t have to look at the other’s face. This whole thing was weird. His curiosity had gotten the best of him for a moment, but now he was beginning to second-guess his decision. “Maybe we shouldn’t-“ His words were cut off when Black put a hand over his mouth.

“Shhhhh . . . don’t be so quick to change your mind. You will enjoy this.” He used the hand clamped over Zamasu’s mouth to slowly turn his face so he could see him, “I’ll make sure you enjoy this.” It was true that he didn’t really feel anxious at all. Had Goku done all of these things before? No, that wouldn’t matter since his mind replaced Goku’s mind. So then perhaps it was mortal instinct? Or maybe it was simply because he’d done all of these things so many times in his dreams. “Just relax.” Releasing his hold on Zamasu’s face, Black pulled his boots off and did the same with Zamasu’s boots before climbing onto the bed himself.

Black kept telling him to relax, but that was pretty impossible at this point. His heart was beating so hard he was certain Black could hear it and his hands would probably be trembling a bit if he wasn’t gripping the sheets so tightly. He’d only had his boots removed and already he felt too bare. Yet still he didn’t tell him to stop. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his curiosity overpowered his desire to end this. What would this be like? How would it feel? Part of him was even curious as to what Black’s body would look like.

“Are you more relaxed now?” Black smirked as he placed a hand on either side of Zamasu’s head, leaning over him, “No, you’re still very tense. Let’s see, how can we remedy that problem?” Black ran his tongue along his lips while he eyed his prey, “You didn’t seem too tense when I had my mouth on your ear a bit ago.” He chuckled when that elicited a soft huff from the other god and the red on his cheeks and ears darkened, “I had the same body, once upon a time, so I know what’s going to feel good for you. Even if we never explored our own bodies much at all, it’s easy to figure out. I know every inch of you. It’s a shame I had to discard such a beautiful form in exchange for this one, but at least I still have you to look at.” Black lowered himself, resting his forearms on the pillow now as he captured the embarrassed god’s lips with his own. He kept it gentle at first, but his eagerness got the better of him and the kisses became hungrier by the second.

Zamasu allowed his eyes to slide shut as he returned the kisses. The way Black spoke to him, practically worshipping his appearance, made his heart swell. This man was probably the only creature alive who could appreciate him properly. That was why Black sought him out. They had only each other. No one else in all of existence would have been able to comprehend their beauty, their intelligence, their justice. 

Zamasu’s hands slowly released their grip on the sheets and lifted up to rest on Black’s back. His fingers pulled at his shirt as if silently telling him the fabric was in the way. 

“Hm?” Black broke the kiss and opened his eyes, relishing in the way his future self looked when he slowly opened his own eyes, “You want me to take it off already? And here I thought I was the one being so greedy. Perhaps these desires aren’t so mortal after all.” He smirked as he practically sang the words, leaning back in to press kisses down along Zamasu’s cheek. Black nipped at Zamasu’s earlobe, chuckling at the hushed gasp it elicited from the other god, “Definitely your ears. They’re sensitive, aren’t they?” He was enjoying this far too much. “What else can we find that is sensitive? I bet I can guess.”

Black used his tongue to toy with the earring a bit before moving up along his ear, enjoying every little noise he could get out of Zamasu. He could tell he was trying his hardest to be quiet, but he just couldn’t help himself. “Just let go. . . only I can hear you.” Black buried a hand in Zamasu’s hair, his fingers tangling themselves in the soft, white locks as he bit down hard on the god’s ear tip, earning him a shudder and a small cry. “Hm? That didn’t hurt, did it?” He leaned over to look him in the eyes again, his brows knit together in confusion.

“N . . . no. It didn’t hurt. It felt weird.” Zamasu’s breathing was already growing labored, “Pain only has a tingling feeling. I feel no actual pain.” He gripped harder at the back of Black’s shirt. Why did he keep stopping?

“Good.” Black pressed their lips together again, his hand still buried in Zamasu’s hair as he reached the other hand between them. The clothes were really in the way and of course the outfit Zamasu wore was really damn complicated. Luckily Black had worn that outfit for a long while himself and could probably undress him with his eyes closed. It wasn’t long before he expertly untied the sash with one hand and cast it off the bed. The overcoat would be more of a problem, though. “You wear too many layers.” He muttered the words against Zamasu’s lips as he unbuttoned the single gold button on the coat.

“You wear the same amount of clothing.” Zamasu arched a brow, but helped Black get the sleeves off and arched his back up off the bed to help him slip the garment out from underneath him. The more pieces of clothing he lost, the more nervous he became. It was easy to ignore while Black was kissing him, but the moment that stopped he was reminded of where they were and what they were doing. 

As Black moved to begin unfastening his shirt, Zamasu grabbed his hand to stop him. “Wait. Why am I the only one losing clothes?”

“. . . oh? What’s this? You want to see this body?” Black smirked as he sat up and straddled Zamasu’s thighs, “Okay, then. Take them off of me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” His smirk widening, Black lifted his arms out to his sides, “If you want them off, you’ll have to do it yourself. I thought you wouldn’t want to see this mortal body. But you do, don’t you?” He narrowed his eyes, “You’re curious.” Zamasu had been so disinterested before, if not outright disgusted with this body, yet now that they were in this situation he seemed quite eager to touch it. 

Zamasu stared up at the other god, a puzzled look on his face as he slowly sat up. With Black seated on his thighs, just sitting upright brought them very close to each other. Why in the world did he not just undress himself? Why was he being difficult and strange about this? “So what if I am curious? If you try to tell me you didn’t already thoroughly inspect that body yourself, I’ll call you a liar.” Ignoring the intense burning in his cheeks, Zamasu reached forward and tucked his fingers down into the band around Black’s waist, tugging it loose quickly and sliding it off and onto the floor without even looking at it. Instead, he watched Black’s expression. He was smirking at him this entire time, looking him dead in the eyes, clearly getting some kind of weird satisfaction out of this. 

“I didn’t expect you to look right at me while you did it. How bold.” 

“You’re staring right back at me.” Zamasu slid the gi off of Black’s shoulders next, chucking it to join the sash on the floor. He hadn’t actually seen Black without his gi before. The black shirt he wore underneath was thin, tight material that hugged every curve of the muscles hidden underneath. The body of the real Goku was more bulky than Black, but Zamasu thought the more lean appearance of Black was more appealing. Appealing? Since when did he start thinking like that? 

“You stopped.” Black’s voice broke him out of his trance. “You haven’t even taken my shirt off and yet your eyes are already glued to me. I’m flattered. Here, let me help.” In a slow yet fluid motion, Black lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the pile building on the floor. “There. Isn’t this better to look at?” His smirk was a full grin now as he reached out and took one of Zamasu’s hands, pulling it against his chest, “Well? What do you think? Not bad for a mortal’s body.”

Zamasu tried to pull away his hand at first, but Black held on tightly to it. The thought of touching a mortal’s body was disturbing for certain, but he had to remind himself that the one who inhabited this body was a god. . . it was himself. “I don’t know how you expect me to answer a question like that.” Once Black let go of his hand, he did take the opportunity to run his fingertips over Black’s skin. His skin felt similar to his own, but more tough. His muscles were definitely much larger and more firm than his own as well. Other than that, they were fundamentally the same in terms of anatomy. 

“You don’t need to say anything. Your actions speak volumes.” Black chuckled lightly, “Alright, your turn.” He gently tugged Zamasu’s hand away from his chest before reaching out to unfasten the front of his shirt. This style of shirt was pretty convenient, really. Once unfastened, he was able to slide a hand down the front, his palm and fingers running over the smooth chest of his future self. He’d never admired his own skin before, but he was able to appreciate it now that his skin was that of a mortal. It was similar, yet still so different. Black used both hands to slowly slide the shirt off of Zamasu’s shoulders and then finally off entirely. Just having seen him with his shirt hanging off his shoulders like that was enough to make his desire grow, but he said nothing about it. No need to make his future self even more tense than he already was. Still . . . seeing him without a shirt completely now was making his heart pound and his cheeks feel hot. Hell, his whole body felt warm all over. “Beautiful. . .”

This couldn’t be more embarrassing. Why was he taking it off so slowly? It felt like his whole body was on fire and he could practically feel Black’s eyes all over him as his shirt was finally pulled off and cast aside. “W-what? Don’t act like you haven’t seen this before. We’re the same person.” So why did it feel like a stranger’s eyes were roaming over him? Black was acting as though this was his first time right after saying he knew every inch of him. “Stop trying to rile me up.”

“I’m not. Even if this body was once my own, I can still call it beautiful. You know you are beautiful. You’re a god. The gods are beautiful. Well. . . not all of them, but we certainly are.” Black reached a hand out to gently caress Zamasu’s cheek before sliding it down his neck and finally resting his palm flat against the god’s chest. “A very beautiful form indeed. That must be why this body desires it so much.” His smirk returning, Black gave Zamasu a light shove to push him back down onto the bed, his own face now flushed with need. “Zamasu. . .” The name lingered on his lips as he lowered himself to lie down on top of his counterpart, “Zamasu. . .” Black kissed Zamasu’s lips, nipping lightly at his lower lip before trailing kisses down his chin and to his neck. There was a brief pause before he sucked hard on the skin there, but then leaned up with a disappointed look.

“W-what?” Zamasu tried to control his erratic breathing as he watched Black move. His body was definitely reacting to this in so many ways – all good reactions, too. “What’s wrong?”

“Because you’re immortal, I can’t mark you up like I want.” Black sighed, but lowered himself once more, again sucking and kissing at Zamasu’s neck. Even if he couldn’t mark him, the soft noises he was making and trying to hold back were enough of a reward. “Don’t hold your voice in. I want to hear you. I could listen to you all day.”

What the hell was Black saying? It was so embarrassing! Zamasu’s face and body felt warm all over already and it was difficult enough to focus on what was happening without him saying those kinds of things. “I’m not holding it in. . .” 

“Liar.” Black bit down on Zamasu’s neck hard this time, eliciting a startled gasp from the other god. He was able to taste a bit of blood before the wound healed itself right before his eyes, “Hm. . . something like that could be fun. Maybe another time, though.” He wanted this first time to be romantic and full of passion. There would, after all, be more times than this. Zamasu already looked practically drunk off of what he was feeling and they hadn’t really even started yet. He was most certainly enjoying himself.

“S-something. . . like what?” He sounded so out of breath, too.

“Nothing.” Black moved further down now, kissing lightly down the middle of Zamasu’s chest and stomach, stopping to lick lightly at his navel as he looked up at his face for a reaction. Zamasu was watching him, silver eyes half-lidded and cheeks and ears bright red. He looked absolutely amazing. “Who knew we could make a face like that. I’m glad I’m the one who gets to see it.” He was, after all, the most beautiful being. It would be a crime if a mortal were to see such an expression. 

“You praise me so much.” It was embarrassing, but it also made his heart flutter. He loved to hear it. He loved being treated like the god that he was. Black was practically worshipping him and everything he did. He felt intoxicated from his words alone, but this was far from over, wasn’t it? Would it really get better than this?

“You love when I praise you. I can see it in your face. Just as I love when you praise my abilities and how quickly we’re accomplishing our plan together. Just as I loved the look of awe on your face when I went rosé for the first time.” Black hooked his fingers into the top of Zamasu’s pants; the last article of clothing left on his body. Could he slide them down without a fight? “Praise me more, Zamasu. Let me hear your voice, Zamasu.” Something about saying his own name was exciting. This was his future self. There was no more perfect partner for him to do this with. They were the most ideal pair in all the universes. The same ideals, the same sense of justice, the same likes and dislikes.

“Rosé is beautiful. . . a beautiful form.” Zamasu opened his mouth to say more, but shut it just as quickly when he felt his pants slide down his thighs, down his calves, and off his feet, leaving him completely bare beneath Black’s wandering gaze. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Still, he couldn’t look Black in the eye. He could feel that all of this attention had stirred that certain something to life and it was embarrassing to think about.

“I’ve seen it before, but not like this. Not like this at all.” Black slid further down and grasped each thigh to try and pull them apart, but Zamasu held them close together. “Why are you resisting this far into it?”

“W-what are you trying to do?” Zamasu had propped himself up on his elbows, but he looked more nervous than angry. “You still have pants on! I can’t be the only one not wearing anything. . .” His legs and arms trembled slightly. His whole body felt weak from all of this. Was this normal?

“Oh? You want to see what’s under these?” Black smirked, “All you had to do was ask. I’ll be happy to remove them and let you see.” It had actually bothered him a bit at first to see this body, but he had grown used to seeing himself this way. This body was powerful and had far more potential for growth. It was more formidable than he’d ever thought possible. “Just a second. . .” Black slid away from Zamasu and stood up beside the bed, making quick work of removing his pants and leaving them in the puddle of clothing on the floor. “Better?” So maybe it was a little more embarrassing than he thought it’d be. He could feel his face growing warmer, especially when he saw the wide-eyed stare from Zamasu. The god’s gaze was completely glued to him, eyeing him from head to toe. This was his first time seeing a completely nude Saiyan body, so it was a natural reaction. “Our bodies aren’t so different. Isn’t that something? The old gods must have wanted to model them more closely after themselves. How kind of them.”

“I see that. . .” Zamasu glanced down at his own body briefly before looking at Black again. “At least it isn’t hideous.” There were certainly uglier mortals in all of the universes. The Saiyan race wasn’t horrible.

“What a compliment. Do you really think I could have swallowed enough pride to swap bodies with an ugly mortal? Don’t think so lowly of me, Zamasu.” Black knelt down on the bed once more, “Now . . . where were we?” He was a little annoyed that he had to stop what he was doing to finish stripping down. Now Zamasu was knocked out of the trance he’d had him in. Well, it would probably be a simple matter to get him right back there again. In the end, though, Black really didn’t know much of what he was doing either. He just had some ideas as to what he probably needed to do. Zamasu didn’t need to know that, though. It would be problematic if he realized he was figuring it out as he went along and following what he’d done in some of his wild dreams.

“. . .” Zamasu looked nervous again as he put his knees together. He really didn’t like the thought of Black trying to open them again like he did before. That’s what he had to do, though, wasn’t it? He had knowledge of how mortals mated, but that was with a male and a female. If two males were to try that, there was only one way they could. The very thought made the Kai want to faint. Were they really going to do _that_?

“I’ve got to get you back under my spell, don’t I?” He knew just where to go, too. The place where he’d received the best reaction was Zamasu’s ears. They were an easy and obvious target and were practically an ‘on’ switch for him. “Let me see that same expression as before.” He leaned over the more slender god, their noses mere centimeters apart as he lowered his voice to set the mood once more, “I want to see your ears and your cheeks bright red, your eyes half-lidded, your mouth hanging open. That expression was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can’t get enough of it.” Black brushed his nose against Zamasu’s before moving to put his mouth back on the god’s ear. This action immediately drew a soft gasp from Zamasu’s lips, his back arching ever-so-slightly off the bed. “Ohh, that was something new. More.” Black traced the length of Zamasu’s ear with his tongue, stopping only to bite at the tip. The brief bit of blood that graced his tongue made him feel so damn alive. He wanted more, but he also needed to hold back. No need to go all out this time. He had to work Zamasu up to something more wild.

“Hnnn. . .” Zamasu shuddered from the familiar tingling feeling that he now knew was his replacement for pain. Nothing hurt anymore, but he still felt an odd sensation in place of the pain. Black kept biting him like that. “Cut it out.” His voice was soft, though, with no real commanding tone whatsoever. It was awkward how it made him feel, but his body absolutely loved what Black was doing to his ear. “Z-“ Again the name died on his lips. It was just so strange to say.

“No, don’t go quiet. Say it.” Black slid a hand over Zamasu’s chest and down over his stomach before brushing very briefly against the arousal between the god’s legs.

“Ha-ahh!” Zamasu’s eyes widened and his back arched, hands quickly gripping Black’s biceps, “Where do you think you’re putting your hand?” He’d never been touched like this! 

“Don’t worry about that. I want to hear you say it, Zamasu. Say my name. Call out to me like your body wants to. You’re enjoying this, right? It’s fine.” That same hand traveled along the front of Zamasu’s leg, pushing his legs apart just enough that he could firmly grasp the soft skin of his inner thigh; skin that had likely never been touched by anyone before. 

“Z-Zamasu. . .” The Kai mentally cursed himself for his incessant stuttering, but his body wasn’t responding at all like he wanted right now. Even his vision had a sort of haze about it. Was all of this because of what Black was doing to him? He could feel the hand on his inner thigh, gripping and rubbing circles again and again while Black’s mouth was latched onto his ear. It felt so good. He felt a weird warmth and sensation over every inch of his body, so much so that he felt out of breath and dizzy. “Zamasu.” If he said his name enough, would he do something that felt even better? “Zamasu.” His voice was so quiet, he wasn’t even sure he was actually saying anything, but the way Black slowly leaned back and smirked told him that he’d heard him after all.

“That’s more like it. Do you feel good?” Black was trying his best to ignore his own intense urges for now to make sure Zamasu was comfortable. He looked absolutely intoxicated at the moment. Did he realize just how good he looked? “You are beautiful. I am blessed to see such a magnificent beauty right before my eyes.” He pulled back from Zamasu, his counterpart’s hands slipping from his upper arms as he moved down his body. Black made sure to leave a trail of kisses, licks, and bites down along his chest and stomach to keep him in that daze. This would be ruined if he started to get anxious again. “Delicious, too.” Black nipped at one of Zamasu’s hips, relishing in the whimpers that escaped the Kai, “You like that, right? When I worship your body like this.” His dark eyes wandered back up to Zamasu’s face, a soft groan leaving his lips as he saw his expression. “You definitely like this.”

Black was careful to avoid the most sensitive part of Zamasu as he continued to kiss down the soft skin of his inner thigh. He gently lifted one of the god’s legs so he could sit upright again, continuing his same trail of kisses and bites down to his knee, then his ankle. His own arousal was practically throbbing at this point, his need growing almost painful from waiting. He wanted so badly to just have sex with him, but he knew how important it was to make sure Zamasu was fully into it. It wasn’t any good if Zamasu didn’t enjoy it as well. He was relishing in hearing his staggered breathing, his soft whines, his hushed gasps. All of it was like a drug that he just couldn’t get enough of. The payoff would be high for this.

“Zamasu. . .” Zamasu’s voice was quiet as he spoke his own name. He remained still, just watching what Black was doing with those silver eyes of his. His cheeks were so red and his ears were down from their usual position. His hair was so disheveled, too. What a beautiful mess he was just from this bit alone. “I can’t take it.” Zamasu curled his toes, his hands gripping at the sheets once more. “I can’t take it.” He knew what he wanted, but just couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Black’s heart nearly skipped a beat from excitement upon hearing those words. That was it. That was the sign he’d been waiting for. “I hear you, don’t worry. I can’t take it, either. That look on your face. . . you have no idea what it’s doing to me.” To think he could get such a feeling from a face that was once his own. Well, it wasn’t too surprising. He was well aware he had been gifted with a beautiful appearance.

Zamasu’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched Black lower his leg back to the bed. So this was it, right? It would feel really good, wouldn’t it? The things Black had done this far were driving him crazy, and honestly he couldn’t imagine something feeling better. No wonder humans did this for purposes outside of simply breeding. 

Black carefully spread Zamasu’s legs apart. He was met with a bit of resistance, but Zamasu eventually let him do it. “There you go. . .” He offered his future self a small smile, something he didn’t tend to do, just to try and calm him. He was getting nervous again, wasn’t he? So he needed to get this on with quickly. But . . . well, he knew what it was that he needed to do, but the skin against skin would be a lot of resistance. Pain wasn’t really a factor as far as Zamasu was concerned, but would he even be able to get started at all? “Uh, I just have to. . .” Black lifted a hand and was about to put a few fingers in his own mouth to wet them, but stopped when he saw a mildly-disgusted look on the other god’s face. “I need something to make it slick. Just trust me.”

“. . . saliva?” Mortal saliva. He knew where that would be going, too. “That’s a bit. . .”

“Should we use yours instead?” The soft smile on Black’s lips was quickly replaced by that mischievous smirk he often wore, “I like that idea better, too.” He leaned forward, bare chest against bare chest as he reached out toward Zamasu’s face. He first ran his fingers through the long bit of hair that hung near his eyes, then ran his hand down along his temple, his cheek, his chin . . . before finally resting the digits over Zamasu’s slightly-parted lips. “You’ve figured out what you need to do, right?” He felt his own breathing get a bit labored as well just from thinking about Zamasu’s mouth wrapped around his fingers. Black was supporting most of his own weight with is left arm on the mattress, but it was a bit shaky. “Go on . . .”

Zamasu gave him an incredulous look at first, but hesitantly opened his mouth more and allowed Black to nudge his fingers past his lips. He ran his tongue along the tips of the two fingers that were now inside. They didn’t taste like anything really, so at least there was that. He tried not to focus too much on what it was he was doing. He just wanted to focus on Black. The way he was staring with those intense black eyes made his body tremble. He’d never wanted anything like this before, but now he _needed_ it. 

“There you go. . .” Black encouraged him to continue, slowly moving his fingers in Zamasu’s mouth to try and get them wet enough. The feeling of his tongue twisting around them was really driving him crazy. Perhaps he could get him to try this with something else next time. There was no way he’d be able to convince him this go around, was there? No, it was best not to try. This was his first time as well, after all, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last if he had that mouth wrapped around him. “Zamasu. . . you’re good with your mouth, aren’t you?” He moved his fingers further into the god’s mouth until his knuckles reached his lips, growling low when he heard Zamasu choke a little. Yet something else he wanted to try another day. 

The Kai reached up to grasp Black’s hand and pull it out of his mouth a bit. He shot him a sharp glare, but continued what he was doing. Even if he was immortal and felt no pain, his body still reacted to things like choking and being stabbed. It was still startling, so why did he keep doing those kinds of things on purpose? 

He twisted his tongue around the digits, closing his eyes so it wouldn’t be even more awkward than it already was. He knew who these fingers belonged to. He knew why he was wetting them. He knew where they were going. Luckily it would not cause him pain, but. . . he would feel it. Would this really feel good? 

“That should be plenty.” Black’s entire body was beginning to tremble at this point. He needed to stop Zamasu before he really went crazy. The way he looked sucking on his fingers like that put all kinds of ideas in his head that he didn’t need to think about right now. “I think it is enough.” Black pulled his hand back, his fingers slipping from Zamasu’s lips, a thin string of saliva connecting the two briefly before he sat up straight once more. Zamasu’s eyes opened again, though still half-lidded. 

This was where Black began to finally feel more nervous. He couldn’t mess this part up. Even if it wouldn’t hurt him, he didn’t want to do something wrong and make a fool of himself. No matter what dreams he’d had, he’d never actually done anything. “Make sure you relax.” The less tension in those muscles, the easier this would all be. He’d never get anywhere if Zamasu was too tight. Too tight. . . just the thought sent shivers down his spine. Being wrapped in that warmth would feel amazing. “You can close your eyes if you want, but maybe you want to watch.” Black offered him a smirk, black eyes narrowing knowingly. 

He rubbed the tips of his slickened fingers against Zamasu’s entrance, immediately drawing a sharp, surprised gasp from the god as he instinctively jerked back. “Hey, calm down. Didn’t I just say you need to relax? It’s going to feel weird, I’m sure. Bear with it; it will definitely be worth it.” Humans wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t enjoyable, so he had to trust that Zamasu would enjoy this in the end.

“Even if you say that. . .” Zamasu furrowed his brows, but gripped the sheets tighter and took a few deep breaths. This was weird. This was too weird.

“I know.” Black held onto Zamasu’s hip with one hand this time to try and prevent him from moving while the other hand again rubbed fingers against his entrance, slowly nudging their way inside. Zamasu jerked again, but the hand on his hip held him in place. “Is it strange?”

“Y-yes. . .” Zamasu turned his face to the side, body trembling. It was very strange. It didn’t feel good at all and he could tell from the discomfort that it probably would have been at least a little painful. 

“I see. . .” There had to be some way to make this more tolerable for him. He just looked uncomfortable and embarrassed now. “I liked your other expression better. Do I need to distract you?” He moved the digits in and out of his counterpart slowly, trying to make sure it was lubricated enough inside before he went all in. This only made the god squirm more, his eyes now squeezed shut. “Oh, I know. . . I promised you something, didn’t I? I told you I’d go rosé.” In an instant, his body was shrouded in that familiar magenta aura. His black hair stood on end and turned a lovely shade of rose pink before the aura faded away. No need to have so much power bursting out for this. Though, hopefully he wouldn’t unleash it on accident.

Zamasu had opened his eyes once more and turned his head to look at the magnificent form that was dubbed Super Saiyan Rosé. A ridiculous name, but that color was absolutely beautiful. “Beautiful. . .” He wanted to touch his hair. “Such a lovely color.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Black spit into his hand, hoping that wouldn’t bother the god at this point, and rubbed his palm over his own length. It was now or never. He had to just go in while he was distracted. “But it is not as lovely a form as yours.” Black’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as he leaned over the other god, his left hand burying itself in Zamasu’s silky white hair, while his right hand positioned his length at Zamasu’s entrance. “You are far more beautiful.” He whispered the words into the Kai’s ear before biting down hard on the tip. At the same time, he jerked his hips forward, managing to bury himself entirely in Zamasu’s warmth all in one go. This wasn’t without consequence, of course. He felt the muscles inside of him instantly tighten up as he arched his back and cried out. Rather than stop and console him again, Black took this opportunity to slide his hands underneath his back to hold him in that arched position, his mouth latching onto his neck to suck at the soft green skin. 

The world felt like it was spinning when he felt such a strange, uncomfortable, and overwhelming sensation fill his body all at once. It did not feel good, but the way Black had embraced him so tightly and began his assault with his mouth once more made it at least tolerable. “Zamasu. . . it’s not good.”

“Shhh. . . not yet. Hold on. It will get better. I know it will feel good.” He licked at Zamasu’s ear, tightening his hold on the other as he moved his hips back and then forward again, setting a rhythmic motion as best he could. His body and desires were screaming at him to just fuck Zamasu into the mattress, but he couldn’t give in to that. That was the mortal side calling out. He had more control than that. . . at least he hoped he did. “Hahh. . . it will feel good. It feels so good for me. I’ll make sure you feel it. I’ll have you writhing beneath me.” Black moved one hand out from under him and grabbed a fist full of Zamasu’s hair to pull his head back and expose more of his neck. If only he could mark him up. 

Just as he was about to give his skin a good bite, one jerk of his hips caused Zamasu to cry out loudly and jerk almost violently against him, his hands shooting up to grip at Black’s back as though his life depended on it. Naturally, Black stopped moving immediately. “That didn’t hurt you, did it?” Even if he said he felt no pain, that noise he made wasn’t anything he’d heard from him before.

Zamasu’s body trembled and his vision had briefly gone white as pleasure coursed through every nerve in his body. Whatever Black had just done felt amazing. Why the hell did he stop now? “W-why. . . why did you stop?” He was asking if he was hurt? It was quite the opposite! “Do that again.”

Do that again? Do what again? Black furrowed his brows, but moved again just as asked, though this time with more vigor than before. That cry was from pleasure? The very though made Black groan as he captured Zamasu’s lips with his own. Again Zamasu cried out, this time muffled by Black’s own lips. Something about the way he’d just done it. . . was it about the angle? Was there something he was hitting inside that made it feel so good? “I think I get it now.” Black chuckled as he leaned back just enough to watch Zamasu’s face. “What about here?” He thrust forward, watching as Zamasu threw his head back and trembled, his eyes opened barely even half way and his mouth gasping for air. Tears were even beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. It was beautiful. “You are stunning.”

Black held him tightly again, his hips jerking forward with more intensity than he’d started with as he began to lose control of his own urges. The sound of Zamasu crying out to the point that his voice had become a little hoarse was really driving him over the edge. Could he do more? Could he make him feel any better? Black reached between them with his right hand, his left now under the Kai’s back to keep supporting him, and wrapped his fingers around Zamasu’s neglected arousal. There was still this. “Don’t hold back. Your voice is the most beautiful music.” Praise him, revere him, please him. Doing those things would have Zamasu coming back for more. And he most certainly wanted there to be so much more after this. 

With the addition of Black’s hand, tears finally spilled from Zamasu’s eyes and slipped down his cheeks, only to be mopped up by Black’s tongue against his skin. “Z-Zama- ahhh. . .” Words were impossible at this point. He couldn’t even think. Every thrust of Black’s hips sent wild sensations through every inch of his being. He wanted more and yet he didn’t think it was possible to handle more. His body wasn’t even certain of how to respond. Shaking, jerking, crying, moaning. He was doing everything and none of it was voluntary. His body had decided what to do all on its own. Was it the same for Black? 

It was like the world had stopped and only the two of them existed. Soon that would be the reality for them. Only they, the two remaining gods, would exist. Could they do this for the rest of eternity? If only it was possible. “Zamasu. . .” Black murmured the name into Zamasu’s left ear, mouth moving to suck at the emerald potara that hung from the lobe. His hips were moving on their own at this point, his thrusts more erratic than rhythmic as he lost all sense of self control. He didn’t need it now. Zamasu was just as enthralled as he was. He wanted to hold him even tighter, almost to the point of simply breaking him. Zamasu could take it. Zamasu could handle anything. The very thought invoked the more feral desires within him. Not now, though. . . next time. 

Zamasu lifted his legs from the bed and wrapped them around Black’s waist, his finger tips digging into the god’s back with one hand as he finally slipped the other up to touch his rose-colored hair. It was soft and thick and just so beautiful. A color befitting of a god’s ki. Only Black could look this way. He was special, as a god ought to be. Nothing like what a mortal could achieve at all. His mouth was hanging open, but only involuntary sounds left it. There wasn’t a need for words anymore – only actions. He gripped Black’s hair tightly in his hand and gave it a tug, earning a low growl from the mouth that was attacking his ear. Hearing him right in his ear drove him crazy. Would the same be true for him? Using the hand that was buried in his hair, he turned Black’s head enough so his own mouth was by his left ear as. He nipped at the edge a bit, just as Black had done to him, before tugging lightly on the potara earring with his teeth. “Zamasu. . .” He managed to get his name out, following by a long and needy moan.

Black’s movements faltered briefly and his breath hitched in his throat. Zamasu’s voice was just so incredibly beautiful and breathy. He felt chills run down his spine and pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach. He could feel some kind of overwhelming pressure building within him. Was he nearing the climax so soon? “Zamasu. . .Zamasu. . .” He held onto the god tightly as his quick and feverish thrusts became stronger. The bed creaked beneath their weight, but that sound was drowned out by Zamasu’s panting and moaning in his ear. If only he could hear that all the time. 

The same pleasure was building within the Kai. It was a feeling unlike any he’d ever felt. It was overwhelming and he didn’t know how to respond. His voice was cracking and his muscles were tightening throughout his body. His hips instinctively began moving, rocking back and forth to meet Black’s thrusts halfway. It was like his body knew what was coming and was so desperate to get there.

Suddenly his movement stopped. All of his muscles began to tighten and contract, his fingers and toes curling against the other man as these feelings of intense pleasure came to a head. 

The feeling of Zamasu tightening around him was enough to finally send Black over the edge as well. Black’s arms tightened briefly around Zamasu’s waist as all of his muscles contracted in time with the other god’s. It was absolutely euphoric – completely unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He fell on top of the leaner god, riding the waves of his pleasure while weakly giving him a few last thrusts before stopping entirely.

The two were a tangled mess of sweat, both silent except for their labored breaths as they fought to regain control of their bodies and sense.

“Heh. . .” Black chuckled, “See?” He placed a few lazy kisses on Zamasu’s cheek and forehead before he slowly pulled out of him and rolled to the side. They’d worked up entirely too much heat to be pressed against each other like that. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he’d never be able to catch his breath that way.

“W-what the hell is that. . .” Zamasu furrowed his brows and, with somewhat of a struggle due to his body shaking from the aftermath, propped himself up on his elbows to look down between his own legs. “Something. . . warm. . . and wet. . .” He looked absolutely repulsed. Not a good reaction after such a wonderful experience.

“Hm?” His body was screaming at him for moving so much, but Black sat up so he could inspect what Zamasu was talking about. Sure enough, some kind of white fluid was leaking out of him. “Oh. . . probably some kind of reproductive fluid. Good thing you aren’t a human female.” He offered a smirk, but Zamasu only glared at him for the joke, “Right, sorry. Looks like your body doesn't produce the same fluid. You’re all clean.” He eyed the kai’s flushed body. Everything had gone back to the way it was with no trace of what they’d just done.

“Because gods don’t reproduce.” Zamasu sighed as he rubbed at his own face, “Still. . . I understand why the mortals do this.” It was embarrassing to admit it, but that experience had been overwhelmingly fantastic. “Though I’m sure no mortal could make me feel as you did. They don’t have that appearance, nor that strength.” He reached out toward Black, who took his hand and kissed the back of it.

“You mean rosé?” His own gray eyes peered down into Zamasu’s as he kissed his hand again, “Next time I want to try some things, though.” His hair fell back into place as he went back to his base form. He really didn’t have the energy to remain in rosé for now. It was a wonder he’d been able to stay in it during that. “Your immortality. . . I have a few ideas of how to use it for fun.” Black licked his lips before releasing his hold on Zamasu’s hand. 

“N-Next time?” 

“Yes, next time. You didn’t really think this would be a one-time thing, did you? Especially after we both enjoyed ourselves so extensively.” Black shook his head as he slid from the bed, “Anyway, we should get you all cleaned up, shouldn’t we? Surely you don’t want to keep that mess inside of you. I think a nice long bath is in order. Maybe we can brew a fresh pot of tea afterward as well.” Black leaned down to capture Zamasu’s lips again and was relieved when Zamasu kissed him back. “This world, this universe. . . they are ours to rule over together for all eternity.”

Zamasu stared up into Black’s dark eyes as he reached up to drape his arms over the back of his neck, “Just you and I. We have no need for anyone else. Maybe we can finish the remaining mortals off tonight. What a wonderful ending that would be to this day.” He returned Black’s smirk as the man lifted him up from the bed to carry him to the bath. A life with just the two of them and no worry about interruption. Things had become much more interesting between them, but now it felt that their bond was even more unbreakable than it had been before. 

“Hey. . . can we start sharing a bed at night when we sleep?” Black looked a little embarrassed about asking, but Zamasu could tell that he really wanted to do it.

Zamasu eyed Black’s face for a moment. He would probably try some kind of funny business if they were to sleep in the same bed every night, but. . . did he really mind that idea? “. .. we’ll see.”


End file.
